


Mid-Day Comforts

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cuddles, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Poly, fluuuuufff, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: Lucifer experiences one of the mid-day rituals Angel has brought everyone into
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Lucifer Magne, Alastor/Lucifer Magne, Angel Dust/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Mid-Day Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> I HC Lilith and Lucifer have an open relationship

Lucifer was curious about the ritual Alastor had been pulled into on a daily basis with Angel. Admittedly when he thought of something more lewd when he heard Angel first call for Alastor in the afternoon to meet him in the bedroom and that he’d be ready and waiting for him, coming to know the salacious arachnid. What he didn’t expect was the contrary, constantly being offered to join in but kindly declining only to walk into alastor’s suite after being called to find the two men's arms and legs entangled not in sexual passion, but instead a chaste embrace across the crimson bed. Alastor resting his chin at the pale fluff of Angel’s head.

The apple daddy found himself becoming more entice by the offer but still didn’t wish to push his boundaries with their overall relationship. Afterall, him and Alastor hadn’t had the best fallout decades ago and still was stepping carefully around with his and Angel’s already strong relationship, finding himself a mixture of envy and jealousy. 

But everytime he was welcomed with a tired smile from Angel, the spider rubbing an eye while his lower set beckoned for the king to join them. Alastor holding no resentment instead of peaking one of his sanguine eyes at him before making room for the other to lay and embrace however he comfortably wished to. 

“Lucy,” Angel walked up behind the fallen angel, “Been here all day, and not once have I seen ya look less dead and exhausted with all this shit going on, I know you’re coming around to Charlie’s whole,” he waved his hand in the air as he tried to find the right wording, “Dream I suppose, but you’re seriously overworkin’ yourself.”

Lucifer felt the other slither his arms around his shoulders and rest his cheek upon blond mussed locks, he found himself continuously running his fingers in thought through them and disrupted their neat place, “Perhaps, but I need-’

“What you need is a break, c’mon, even Alastor thinks so, and the best break is an afternoon nap,” Angel took a step back and took hold of the other’s hand, not waiting for a response before he started to lead him along with him.

Lucifer followed behind him, allowing to be guided down the halls of the hotel from his daughter's office from where he was working. They made their way up the several flights of stairs before they were on the vacant floor in which Alastor resided in, the man preferred to be left alone in his piece and silence and insisted nobody was to take a suite on the floor least they cared not for their life nor redemption.

Opening the door they were greeted with the familiar scent that was Alastor, a mixture of Cajun spice, old books, and a metallic danger they all knew too well. But it had become a comfort for both of them. Angel dropped his hand from the overlord's to lean against the wall to unzip his knee high boots, leaving his legs clad snug in peach thigh highs. 

Angel walked over to the wide open doors to the bedroom where Alastor already had gotten comfortable. His red pinstriped overcoat was removed and placed caringly over the back of a chair against the wall, his tie undone, and the top few buttons of his collared shirt were undone. He lazily flipped through a book he had read probably over a hundred times seeing the wear along the spine.

When he heard a soft 'hey' accompanied by a dip in the bed he looked up at the arachnid. Angel slid up along the other and pushed the book aside to better back room for himself, he settled closely next to the other and wrapped his upper arms tightly around his torso while resting a hand over his stomach.

"Did you grab him?" Al closed the book and set it on the nightstand.

"Yeah," speaking of the Devil, Lucifer had stepped into the room and matched eyes with red ones watching him. They seemed to be gentle.

Angel rolled over onto his back and smiled over at him, "c'mon take off that stuffy coat and get over here, I wanna be the middle one."

Lucifer had left his hat down in the office after discarding it hours ago. Leaving him to take off his coat and tie along with his vest, debating on removing his own button up with it. Deciding to he unbuttoned the white shirt and hung it next to the rest of his clothing leaving himself wearing his slacks and undershirt.

Angel bounced a little as he moved to lay on his side, back turned to Alastor who carefully set his monocle aside. He settled down behind Angel, tucking his legs as best he could to form himself along the tallest demon of the three. He curled an arm around Angel's shoulder and pulled him slightly closer, his face buried into fluff as he watched over and analyzed Lucifer's next actions.

Lucifer crawled onto the bed and once close enough Angel reached out and pulled him close, "finally. Jeez I'm friggin' exhausted. No other place I wanna be right now."

He let himself be pulled close, being pulled against the demon's fluffy chest that poked out from the top of his sweater he wore. Angel tangled his upper hands in blond hair, lower arms wrapping tightly around his waist not to let him go, and buried his face in his hair and hummed happily. Lucifer hesitated before wrapping his arms around the other as well, quickly melting into his hold and the bed. He inhaled the man's scent. Something soft and vanilla,floral, but had the under notes of something close to sandalwood. He was becoming lost in this, eyes feeling heavy as his stress caught up with him.

And then it happened. He refrained from balling his fists into Angel, not wanting to let go from this when he felt a hand around his wrist that was snaked between Alastor's chest and Angel's back. But he couldn't. Instead he allowed his hand to be pulled away, feeling cold when the warmth of the two was gone. He felt like pulling his hand away, retreating back to his chest. But instead Alastor let go of his wrist, and the next thing was lacing his tarnished fingers along pale ones, giving a small but reassuring squeeze.

Alastor rested their hands against Angel's hip, closing his eyes and taking a deep inhale. Lucifer let go of a breath he hadn't known he was holding, though the radio demon's hand had gone slack but still locked together he gave his own squeeze of his hand. Burying his face deep into the fluff he curled up to. Angel found himself softly smiling, running his finger tips comforting and softly along the smaller man's spine. 

Lucifer found himself drifting off, mind gone blank and only got brought back when he felt something. Lips pressed against the top of his head before Angel nuzzled into him.

He found himself with a familiar feeling in his chest, sighing contently. The feeling of warm comfort washing over him as he drifted fully off amongst the other two.

**Author's Note:**

> YEET!!! I love this ot3, and plan on writing more
> 
> Comment, kudo. Etc!


End file.
